Red, Black and Blue
by Sarcastically-Eloquent-447
Summary: The story on how Jade and Cat are the best of friends. First Multi-Chapters. Please R&R. Pre-Victorious. I don't own Victorious.    Formerly Known as Cali-447
1. Chapter 1

Their freshman year of Hollywood Arts had been the most life changing for the both of them.

As they walked in to their first class, Singing Workshop, they spotted eachother from across the room. It wasn't hard, with Cat's bright red hair and Jade's black clothes, they both stood out from the rest. They were partnered for their duet project.

"But she's all girly!" Jade complained to Ms. Bradley after class

"Yes, but Jade, she is the only one without a partner and you will be partners unless you want to fail your first assignment." She replied

Jade berudgently agreed and went to find Cat.

"Hey Red Head!" She called across the hall

Cat turned and walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Hi Jade! How're ya doin'" she replied happily

"Fine. Anyway, I think we should practice after school in the black box. I don't want to go to your house and I don't think you want to come to my house. So after school in the black box, how's it sound?" Jade said knowing that she wasn't really giving Cat an option

"Hehe, you talk bluntly. Okay see you in the black box." Cat said

"Great see you there."

Jade started to walk away when Cat called her back.

"Wait Jade!"

"What?"

"Where's the black box?"

Jade sighed and told Cat intructions on how to get to the black box from her last period class. She bid good bye and headed to her second period class.

* * *

><p>My first Multi-Chapter! And yes this was the story i was supposed to upload, then iThank Ham was supposed to be after. So tell me what you guys think, am i a good Victorious Writer? I love the Cade Friendship, and i always wanted to know why they would be friends. Thanks for reading anf please review.<p>

-Cali-447


	2. Chapter 2

After school the two seemingly polar opposites were in the black box staring at eachother from two chairs.

"Sooo, what voice type are you?"Jade asked Cat

"Uhh I don't know." She replied sheepishly

"Well show me the highest and lowest notes you can hit." Jade said helpfully, well as helpful as she could. (**I don't actually know how to tell your voice type so bare with me.)**

Cat did sing a very high note and a low note. Jade thought for a while.

"Okay, I think you're a soprano, and I'm an Alto."

"Should we look up duets for our two voice types?"

"Ahh, I like the way you think. That way we don't have to work as hard." Jade replied impressed

They looked up songs on the school's computer and found the perfect one. They printed out the lyrics and started practicing. It was Wednesday and they had until Monday to get it right. Later that day they practiced until their vocal chords could take serious damage.

"This song is great! We sound almost as good as the original singers!" Cat said excitedly

"Yeah we are so going to take down the rest of them. Even puppet boy and Beck!" Jade said noting how good the two boys sounded when they spied on them on Thusday.

"Cool. So jade, I was wondering if you would like to come to my house today. My parents want to know who I've been hanging out with and they invited you to dinner."

"Uhhh." Jade was speechless. Nobody had invited her personally to a dinner. She made up her mind and spoke. "Yes of course. Are your parents picking you up?"

"Yeah they said they'd be here with my brother in about ten minutes."

"Okay. Soooo do you want to run the song one more time?"

Cat nodded excitedly and they went off.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes after, Cat's parents had picked them off. Her brother Bobby kept staring at Jade in the car and she didn't want to tell him off in fear that Cat's parents might hate her because of it.<p>

They arrived shortly after and went inside. Cat's house was fairly big and colorful. Jade realized why Cat's hair could be red. Her house was so free and open. It was very different from her house. Cat imediately took her to her room.

It was bright pink and very girly. It was a little disgusting to Jade but she wasn't going to insult her only friend. The girls sat and talked for a while before Cat's mother, Alexandra, called them down to dinner.

There were a stack of colorful plates in the mddle of the round table. Their dinner consisted of macaroni and cheese.

"Okay pick your favorite color of plate, everybody!"

Jade looked confused as everyone started to grab a plate. She quickly got a black plate and put it near her. The dinner went off withour a hitch, as Cat's parents learned more about Jade. When they cleaned up, Bobby came up to Jade and whispered

"You're a good friend, I can see that. You and Cat are one and the same."

He smiled and walked away, leaving Jade to ponder about what he said. She did really like Cat and maybe she did believe her brother. Then again Cat did say he was a little crazy.

Cat's parents dropped Jade off at her house and said that they hoped to see her over again. Jade had made a best friend

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all of you who added this to story alert. I smiled every time I got feedback to this and my other stories. I forgot to add an author's note to this chapter earlier so i took it down, but then my mom called us to clean and i couldn't repost it till now. Thanks for reading this and please review...for the children and world peace. Jk. also what song should i have them sing? I have one planned but I think I should give you guys a chance to have some input in this story. And if you think Jade is OOC, my reason for this is because she's being cautious with Cat and I think she isn't as mean as she's portrayed. Sorry if it's short, but it's longer than the first chapter.<strong>

**-Cali-447**


	3. Chapter 3

It was Monday, the day the duet project was due. The weekend for the girls was spent rehearesing their song and it was go time. Beck and The puppet boy (whose name was Robbie) had gone on before singing the song "I'm yours" by Jason Mraz. They had been good and had earned so far the most applause.

"Okay thank you Andre and Stephanie. Next is Cat and Jade. Come on up girls."

The girls went up and handed Ms. Bradley their CD with the song on it. They got on the stage and the familiar piano chords came out from the speakers. Cat started them off.

**Every single day, I walk down the street**

**I hear people say "Baby's so sweet"**

**Ever since puberty everybody stares at me**

**Boys, girls I can't help it baby**

**So be kind and don't lose your mind**

**Just remember that I'm your baby**

**Take me for what I am who I was meant to be**

**And if you give a damn**

**Take me baby or leave me**

The class was grooving to the beat and the girls' reanacted some of the moves from the movie.

**A tiger in a cage can never see the sun**

Cat stood on the chair, looking down on Jade.

**This diva needs her stage Baby, let's have fun!**

**You are the one I choose Folks would kill to fill your shoes**

**You love the limelight too, now baby**

**So be mine and don't waste my time**

**Cryin', "Oh Honeybear Are you still my, my, my baby?"**

She started to chase Jade around the stage.

**Take me for what I am who I was meant to be**

**And if you give a damn**

**Take me baby or leave me**

**No way, can I be what I'm not but hey, don't you want your girl hot?**

**Don't fight, don't lose your head**

**'Cause every night, who's in your bed?**

She got all up in Jade's face.

**Who, who's in your bed?**

**Kiss, pookie**

_It won't work, I look before I leap I love margins and discipline_

Jade escapes Cat's grasps and starts to sing as well

_I make lists in my sleep Baby, what's my sin?_

_Never quit, I follow through. I hate mess, but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby_

_So be wise 'Cause this girl satisfies_

_You've got a prize who don't compromise you're one lucky baby_

Jade also got in Cat's face.

_Take me for what I am_

**(A control freak)**

_Who I was meant to be_

**(A snob, yet over-attentive)**

_And if you give a damn_

**(A lovable, droll geek)**

_Take me baby or leave me_

The girls met at the middle of the stage and started to fake punches back and forth.

_**That's it! The straw that breaks my back**_

_**I quit, **__unless you take it back_

_**Women, **_**What is it about them!**

_**Can't live with them or without them**_

_**Take me for what I am**_

_Who I was meant to be_

**(Who I was meant to be)**

**And if you give a damn**

_(And if you give a damn ya better)_

_**Take me baby or leave me**_

**(Oh take me baby, take me or leave me)**

_**Take me baby. **_

The girls got up in eachothers faces, belting out the last notes.

_**Or leave me**_

_**Guess I'm leaving**_

_**I'm gone!**_

The girls finished triumphantly and hugged eachother. Their arms fit each other perfectly and they knew at that moment they would be best friends.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

What did you guys think of the song? Funny how the the song that made them friend is about fighting huh? For you guys that don't know the song, It's **Take Me or Leave Me from RENT**. It's a broadway show. It's really great and kind of adultish. This chapter is more of a filler but the next one will start to explore their relationship. This story has about two or three more chapters before I finish. Thanks for reading and the story alerts. Please review and sorry about the pointlessness of this chapter. I know this is more lyrics than actual story.  
>-Cali-447<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

The girls were inseperable from that day on. They hung out together, ate lunch and even had most of their classes together. The teachers called them the Daring Duo. Their performance landed on Splashface and got them some recognition. It started to change when Beck came around.

Beck has started flirting with Jade and while she attemped to brush it off, but she did like him. It took him a while but she finally accepted through his many attempts to get to know her. He was soon over at Jade's house quite often to hang out.

Cat was feeling left out. She had never been to Jade's house and she was her best friend. She decided that she was going to talk to Jade about this. She cornered Jade on the way to lunch.

"Hey Jade can I talk to you about something?"

"Well you already are, but go ahead."

"I don't know how to say this but I think you're ignoring me."

"What? No I'm not! I spend a bunch of time with you!"

"Yeah, but-"

"How could you think that? When I'm not hanging out with with Beck, I'm with you! I can't even believe that-"

"I've never even been to your house!" Cat yelled out, silencing Jade.

Cat never yelled at her. Jade had always been the commandeering one. Cat had done whatever Jade wanted to do. But now Jade had hurt her best friend. One of the only friends she's ever had, and she was going to listen.

"Beck says that you guys hang out there a lot. And I've never been there. Do you know how that makes me feel? Knowing that someone else knows more about my best friend than I do?"

"No. I've never had a best friend."

Cat looked at Jade silently.

"That's so sad." She said quietly

The two girls' eyes met and they hugged. They pulled away when Jade started to talk.

"If you want you can come tomorrow. I'm inviting you to dinner."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what are best friends for?"

The two girls walked to lunch and smiled. They didn't have very many fights and the ones that they did ended with them being friends again.

* * *

><p>The dinner at Jade's was slightly awkward. They arrived shortly after school. Her house was close to the school. It was a very plain house with no extra things that made it pop. Jade rang to doorbell to be let in.<p>

"You have to ring the door bell to be let in you own house?" Cat asked curiously

"Ehh I'll explain it when we get inside."

The door opened and both of Jade's parents were at the door. Jack and Daphne West were there dressed very buisness like.

"Hello Jade. Who is your friend?"

"This is Catarina Valentine. She's my best friend."

"It is very nice to meet you Catarina. Will you be joining us for dinner today?"

"Yes sir. If that's no problem." Cat said nervously.

They moved away from the door and let Jade and Cat in. They went in Jade's room. It was black with a touch of Victorian flair to it. They sat on the bed and Cat asked questions.

"So the doorbell?"

"My parents like knowing when I come in and being able to greet everyone that comes in."

"So your parents seem-"

"Judgemental, over-orgainized, too weird."

"I was going to say nice, but yes to all those things."

"Yeah it's part of the reason I'm like this. I rebel by having my great sense of style and opinions."

"Have your parents ever tried to change you?"

"Yeah sometimes my mom buys me "proper clothes" I go back to the mall and return them and use the money to buy clothes I actually wear."

"That's ...okay."

"Yeah how 'bout you? How come your house is so random?"

"My parents aren't the most normal. They always take the road less traveled. It's fun but I do wish they'd be more normal."

"Why the red hair then?"

"Oh I like red velvet cupcakes and it's the same exact color."

Jade looked at Cat with a weird look and Cat continued.

"I can be random too."

A bell rang in the room and Jade told Cat it was time for dinner. They walked out to the dining room. The square table was set with the white plates and silverware. It was a quiet dinner with the occasional question about Cat's future plans. When it was done, Jade's mother pulled Cat away to the kitchen.

"You know, I think you look like a very nice person. You are a colorful version of Jade. Treat her well please." She smiled warmly and walked away.

Cat smiled as well. Her friend's seemingly judgmental parents approved of her. She was quite happy.

* * *

><p>Author's note<p>

Jade and Cat bonding moments! this is one of my favorite chapters because it explores the relationship of Jade and Cat. Thanks to all of you who read the last chapter. I enjoy that fact that you took time out of your day to read my story, even if you didn't leave any feedback. Thanks for reading this chapter too and please review. Also I have a question, how do you think Cat and Jade are alike? I hope you are all well.

-Cali-447


	5. Chapter 5

Fast Forward to Sophmore year. Beck and Jade were still dating. Cat had two short relationships but was happy. The two girls were still best friends. They had even expanded their group. Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie (and Rex), and Andre all sat together at lunch and seemed to be very close.

Enter Tori Vega. She came in and, in Jade's eyes, stole Jade's thunder. She was a good performer, kissed Beck on her second day, and seemed to have taken her place as Cat's best friend. It hurt that someone had just jumped in and tried to join a group that had been together for about a year.

Cat hadn't said anything and Jade decided to act rude to Tori. Originally she would've left Tori alone if she hadn't tried flirting with Beck on her first day here. Cat had noticed it but decided Jade was rude to everybody except for her and Beck. She knew Jade wasn't going to talk to her about it but she could force her to.

"Hey Cat! Do you wanna hang out later today?" Tori called from behind her.

"Uuh Sorry Tori. I'm going to hang out with Jade sorry." She then proceded to walk away quickly. She hated being rude to people but she knew something was wrong with Jade.

She found her in the black box sitting in a chair with a red sharpie and a notebook in her hand.

"Hey Jade!" She said excitedly

"Hey Cat" she said somewhat downheartedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing is wrong at all!"

"Okay okay...is it Tori."

Jade looked shocked. Her best friend had figured out her problem with absolutely no help or inkling from her.

"How'd you know?"

"One, you're my best friend, I know everything about you." She said sitting near Jade and taking her hand.

"Two, you're very mean to her. And I mean even more than usual."

Jade looked sadly at Cat. Her friend had won and it was time to fess up.

"Yes, but it's because she just came in and started taking my place or something. She hangs out with you a lot, Andre talks to her way more than me. Beck seems to like her a lot." She finished quietly

"Jade, Beck would never do that. Andre has a small crush on her, I know, He told me. And If you were feeling left out why didn't you say something?"

"Because I didn't want to seem whiny."

"Well let's go cheer you up! Let's go get make overs!"

"I'm already cheered up. Why do we need to go get make overs?"

"Because we are going to hang out together. Aaaand you've told me you've wanted to change your hair for quite a while.

Jade thought for a second and stood up.

"Okay let's go."

The two girls headed to the beauty shop and had makeovers. Jade had dyed her hair black and got blue highlights, while Cat got a manicure. The girls had left feeling wonderful. As they walked to Cat's house, they were listening to Cat's pearpod. The piano chords of their song came on and they sang along until they got to the house. They were always going to be friends.

* * *

><p>The two girls had been there for each other through thick and thin. From when Jade got another piercing, to Cat's fight with Tori about Daniel, to Jade's play, and for everything else. They would always be together. When they walked away from the stage their opening night at Broadway, the crowd had seen the unlikely paring of Red, Black and Blue. But it worked for them.<p>

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

That's it! Thanks for reading my first multi chapter fanfiction and possibly enjoying it. Thanks for the reviews and story alerts i got and everything. I'll write more if you guys want but as a sequel. I think the end of this one is a little rushed but i kind of like it. Thanks again and please review this story and tell me what you think. Hope you guys have a great day. You are all appreciated!

-Cali-447


End file.
